My Maerad
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Maerad gets into a argument with Cadvan about Ceredin. Leads to fluff.


(Maerad/Cadvan)

(Maerad/Cadvan)

Maerad watched the soft rising and receding of Cadvan's chest as he slept. His strong features were placid in slumber and his mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, and there was a thin line of drool beginning to gather. A crinkle of amusement donned Maerad's brow as she surveyed the resting bard curiously.

She had knelt by him and was unconsciously running one of her fingers in smooth circles in his hair, catching the dark ringlets and intertwining them. The tresses were soft and slid through her hands like silken water. It was then that Cadvan stirred and a quiet sound escaped his mouth.

He appeared as if he was about to say something and Maerad leaned over him in interest. The bard's graceful lips parted and he murmured a name that caused her to still.

"Ceredin…"

Maerad grew cold and she scooted away slightly. She felt her stomach flutter in slight disappointment.

_He's dreaming about her, isn't he?_

Maerad sat there, irked, until she noticed Cadvan shift. His body nudged hers and his forehead grazed her lap. Maerad had jumped but let him rest his head there, not wanting to disturb his sleep. He had been very tired lately and needed to relax for once.

Her fingers touched his brow lightly, as if chiding him silently. Her hand traveled along the smooth angle of his jaw and her fingers caressed the skin there. Maerad did not know that her blue eyes were gazing at Cadvan with a sorrowful longing and fondness.

She knew not how to describe what the man was to her. She had come up with a list from teacher, to friend, to idol, yet there was still something missing. Pondering over the matter made Maerad sigh wearily.

It was then that Cadvan's eyelashes fluttered and his eyes gradually opened. He glanced up drowsily and it took a few moments for him to realize that Maerad was cradling his head in her lap. He looked up at her with a question flickering in his eyes and a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth.

Maerad abruptly moved her hands in embarrassment and Cadvan's face fell as she scooted away. He sat up at looked at her in bemusement. "Why did you move?"

Maerad was unable to hide her startled look at the question. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped. She looked lost for a moment, before huffing and turning away stubbornly. "You fell against me."

It was a pathetic excuse, yet it was also true at the same time. Cadvan was quiet for a long moment and sat up. He noticed Maerad gradually peer over her shoulder to glance at him and their eyes met, but she averted her gaze swiftly. This confused and amused him at the same time.

He did not press the subject further, however, and merely lie back down and stared up at the dark sky overhead. Maerad breathed deeply and couldn't help but ask a question that had been pricking at her.

"Cadvan, what was your Ceredin like?"

Cadvan tensed, but Maerad did not look at him. The bard was taken aback for a moment before softly replying. "She was a wonderful woman; witty, intelligent, and my dearest companion. She was so very beautiful…" He sighed ruefully and could not see Maerad's expression falter.

"She was beautiful then?" She finally glanced at him and she looked slightly distressed.

This bewildered Cadvan and he nodded. There was an awkward silence before Cadvan spoke. "You know, you remind me a lot of her."

Maerad shifted her weight uncomfortably and her tone was tetchier than she had meant it to be. "Really?"

Cadvan nodded again and at this Maerad colored. She was beginning to become angry, but she did not understand why. "I'm not Ceredin, I'm Maerad. We are two completely different people."

"Yes you are," Cadvan commented quietly.

Maerad was seething and she rounded on him in unintentional fury. She knew herself to be ridiculous, but couldn't keep a rein over her tumultuous emotions. "You don't understand. When you look at me I don't want you to see Ceredin, I want you to see me! _I'm Maerad, do you hear me_? Maerad!"

She sighed heavily as she cooled and her gaze became downcast. She shook her head in disdain and Cadvan reached out to her, but she brushed his hand away.

Cadvan's eyebrows furrowed and he attempted to placate her. "Maerad, listen to me. I understand."

Maerad shook her head obstinately. "No you don't."

Cadvan was patient with her however, and gently turned her head so that she had to face him. His expression was genial and he caressed the side of her face with a rare tenderness. "Maerad, I'm sorry, but hear me. When I look at you, I don't see Ceredin, I see no one but you. It is true that you two of you are a lot of like, yet there are differences that make each of you unique.

"You are beautiful Maerad, and you are kind, and so much more. I love all that about you Maerad, and I would not give that up for the world."

Maerad stared up at Cadvan, shocked and uncertain. Her face flushed and her heart skipped a beat. Now her previous anger seemed anomalous to her and she stared up at his handsome face, staring at her with sincere regard.

"Cadvan, I…"

He smiled one his radiant smiles before planting a soft kiss on her brow and ruffling her hair affectionately. "See my dear?" He chuckled and Maerad gradually eased.

Cadvan went to move away, but he found himself halted by a hand grasping his wrist lightly. He glanced at Maerad questionably and she eyed him with mixed emotions.

_Stay._

Cadvan was surprised, yet was quite pleased to oblige. He faced Maerad quietly and said nothing as she tentatively drew him closer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist in a sure embrace and bring her snugly to his lithe body. Maerad buried her head into his chest and they held each other for a long moment, just feeling each other's heartbeats and savoring in the warmth of their embrace.

After a while Cadvan shifted and spoke. "Maerad, there's something…"

He looked hesitant and almost, Maerad realized, embarrassed. She looked up at him curiously. "Yes?"

A faint color flooded Cadvan's normally pale face and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I…" He paused, but noticed Maerad's gaze become stern, demanding an answer.

Cadvan quieted and rested a hand underneath Maerad's chin. He eyed her with a keenness that struck her deeply. "Maerad…" He uttered her name swiftly, and before she knew it his lips were on hers, sure, yet gentle.

Maerad staggered in surprise, yet Cadvan's arms held her and she unconsciously sunk into the kiss. Her hands became entwined in his hair and the bard lifted her up and kissed her more passionately. He moaned her name in his mouth before gradually breaking the kiss.

Maerad was disappointed and tugged at him insistently. Cadvan was dazed and amused. "Are you sure? I suppose that was uncalled for but…"

Maerad glared at him. "Shut up and kiss me again you idiot." She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and brought his head down to hers and kissed him.

It was the first time that Cadvan of Lirigon could say he toppled forwards onto the ground from being taken aback by a kiss. He cared not however, and they became lost in each other and drowned in bliss, holding each other tightly and lip locked till dawn.


End file.
